


KY - Adventures

by icelos



Category: SM Entertainment | SMTown, Showbiz - Fandom, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior
Genre: Multi, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelos/pseuds/icelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of completly random stories centering on Kwon Yuri, because Kwon Yuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .i found unnie (Seohyun)

**Author's Note:**

> what can I say? I am a fangirl at heart and how can I deny the scenes my mind creates? I simply cannot and simply I need to put them down somewhere or I'll go crazy. ('till we see the sun!)

The place looks almost rundown but that might because its old looking and the place wasn’t exactly built to look new and modern but it was exceptionally clean and has an air of peace and quietness. The noise of vehicle and on-going life outside seems to be toned down to almost mute when you enter the place—Seohyun can imagine Yuri liking it here.

Can imagine Yuri liking the quietness despite her hyper attitude, can imagine almost anything to be possible because a lot has probably changed since the last time she saw her, which is a long, long time ago now.

Seohyun swallows the ever-present sadness that accompanies the memories of her and instead braves herself for the impending reunion of the two of them.

She finds the apartment room where Yuri resides with ease, the land lady gave in with her politeness and smiles and _oh, I’m Yuri-unnie’s—yes I am, it’s been long since we last chatted, I’m just making sure she’s okay—ah, number 402? Yes, thank you very much_ , _thank you so much_.

At the sight of her, Yuri raises an eyebrow face devoid of emotion. A clean, black canvass.

So different from the Yuri that Seohyun was accustomed to interacting with back then but despite her young age, Seohyun understands anyway and instead throwing endless question, she holds it all in and smiles warmly back at her.

“How did you get in?”

The questions almost caught Seohyun off guard and it must’ve shown on her face or Yuri didn’t notice anything at all and it just irritates her that she didn’t know she was coming. Wasn’t alerted a bit by the unwanted guest.

“Did you pick the lock?”

“And what if I did, unnie?”

Seohyun didn’t want to be snarky, didn’t want to be impolite but the _unwanted guest_ has something deep inside her churning and besides what she said wasn’t really a lie either. Because you don’t just become a hubae and maknae under _the_ Yuri-unnie without picking up random, interesting and out of the world stuff like picking a lock.

Yuri raises both brows at the undetectable underlying sharp tone that came out of Seohyun’s mouth and Seohyun half-regrets it when Yuri disappears into the small kitchenette.

Seohyun feels out of place all of the sudden even though Yuri’s place feels like its home. And with that thought, Seohyun almost cries—because after all these years of searching and trying to find Yuri-unnie, preparing to beg her to come back home to them; she’s found a home where she’s probably at peace. Where no one can disturb her.

She didn’t want to be found.

“Sit,” Yuri commands as she emerges from the kitchenette, holding two steaming mugs of tea, “Here, drink this and then you can leave after.”

The mug is set place in front her and Seohyun doesn’t really hesitate in taking the offer because this is as close as she can get with interacting with her unnie. This maybe the last time she’ll see her again before Yuri moves out to somewhere, where, this time she really won’t find her. No matter how hard she’ll pray or look.

And so, Seohyun takes her time in drinking her tea, taking in the calculated gaze of her changed unnie, taking in the scent of the tea and Yuri’s place.

Hopes, with her shortening time, that she could find the same peace and home Yuri has seemingly found. And hopefully share it with her unnie.


	2. .kid and you're my oppa (Ahn Hyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwon Yuri meets the most unlikely deliquent-looking quasi-clingly boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can be related to the first chapter

They met in the most impossible yet plausible circumstances, because despite Yuri being hardened into what she is now and having kept off the genuine smile from her face, she still has a heart and somewhere along the lines of living alone, she has discovered a penchant for picking up unfamiliar, stranger strays.

Underneath the light rain fall in an alley near a café Yuri likes to go to, a lanky tall boy is on  his ass, panting with his face littered with cuts and a few bruises. Yuri stands in front of him, his attackers, nothing but unconscious bodies on the ground. It had taken, a few minutes of catching his breath, accepting Yuri’s hand and offer to stay in her apartment for a while before he is unto her like puppy. Following her around and sleeping over her place until he is permanent there.

_“Yuri-ssi is my favorite person the world!”_

It’s Saturday night and a drizzle is ongoing outside. Yuri raises a skeptical brow as she stirs the pot of soup she’s cooking on the stove, “Really now?”

“Mm-hm. You are!” Hyun beams at her from the small counter connected to the sink, he can almost see both of her brows rising, a barely there smile coming out.

“Liar, you’re only saying that because you’re free loading at my place.”

She faces him, a deadpan look on her face as she sets the steaming bowls on the table. Hyun comes hurriedly, sitting himself directly across Yuri, a charming smile on his face.

“Ani! That’s not true! Yuri-ssi is my favorite person in the world! Even if she doesn’t feed me!”

Yuri spoons her soup, blowing softly—her skeptic brow rising again. “Mnhm.” She hums in a parody of a mocking _‘whatever you say’_.

Hyun smiles cheekily, spoon lingering on his lower lip. “You’re cooking is an added bonus! A heaven-sent plus!”

Yuri smiles unconsciously out of amusement, Hyun stares at her lips until it disappears seconds later when she takes another spoonful of her soup. Hyun spends the rest of time glancing at her lips discretely even after they’ve finished eating, washed the dishes and lounging on the sofa, wasting the time away with TV.

 

Their relationship grows into a wonderful team work and companion of sort. Sister-brother relationship is only one of the labels they use; in truth it is much more dynamic and versatile than that. Yuri spends her day-off in Hyun’s accompany, shares her place with him until he practically lives there, coming home there when he doesn’t oversleep at some friends’ place.

At night, Yuri harmlessly lets Hyun share the bed with her. They even cuddle sometime.

“Hyun-ah, do you want to go back to school?”

His gaze lifts up from her collarbone to her eyes, he answers without hesitation. “But you won’t have any help earning money for the two of us. I don’t want that.”

Yuri stares into his eyes evenly, “It’s okay… I can manage.”

Yuri can feel his stubbornness start to radiate from him, holding her gaze also. “But I _want_ to help.”

“How ‘bout a part time job? You can study and help me at the same time. Only if _you_ want.”

The hopeful gaze in Hyun’s eyes is enough a confirmation for Yuri.

 

After the third time, Hyun has stayed in Yuri’s place, weeks after they’ve first met.

He cuddles with her, face pressed against the conjunction between Yuri’s shoulder and collarbone. Under the lull of sleep, Yuri’s wool sweater against his face, the scent of crisp paper and tea, Yuri’s arm strewn lazily across his waist, Hyun whispers with conviction:

_“Yuri-ssi is my oppa. Yuri-oppa is my favorite person in the world.”_


	3. .midnight team-leader snacks (Taeyeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team Leader and supposedly Health Freak.

 

It’s like an unspoken routine between the two of them, in the middle of the night with stomach grumbling for food, the Team Leader and supposedly Health-Freak of the group is awake.

A small light lamp is on, the two agreeing, that if they use the main florescent light in the kitchen it would wake the others up, so they settle with the soft orange-ish glow of the lamp as they huddle by the sink. Quietly as possible, finishing their small cook-off for the night.

“Switch dishes,” Taeyeon quietly says as she finishes chewing as piece from her own plate, reaching over to Yuri’s plate and taking a pinch from the attempted ‘Perfect Healthy Omelette, Yuri Style!’, nodding her head slightly in appreciation of flavors that flooded her mouth.

“Mmmn,” Yuri returned the nod, gathering the used utensils unto the sink, “I’ll wash this first,”

The water is slightly cold as Yuri washed the utensils quietly, Taeyeon moved to Yuri’s side, holding of a forkful of her own dish without words, Yuri opened her mouth and Taeyeon delivered the food inside, carefully watching the movements of Yuri’s mouth as to not to spill anything.

“We should probably sleep after this; we need to get up early tomorrow.” Taeyeon whispers to herself, feeding from the same fork she used with Yuri before moving to hug the finishing girl from behind.

“Yah! Taeyeon-ah, what are you doing?” In a playful whisper and without really trying, Yuri tries to break from Taeyeon’s back hug, smiling to herself as the Team Leader only tightened her grip, resting her chin on Yuri’s shoulder whilst slowly rocking the two of them.

“It’s cold.”

It’s almost two in the morning, the lamp casting their shadows against the wall of huddling figures.


	4. .something's changed in a wrong way (SNSD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri stumbles in their apartment late at night and no one knows what went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not know so do not ask

It started when Yuri comes home late at night (somewhere twelve to one) and everyone is already asleep by then.

No one knows this but she stumbles through the dorm with knees prone to buckling and stomach sick but nothing to heave.

They start to notice something’s wrong a little bit later than they would like to admit (especially to themselves, they live with her for god sake’s!); it starts with a silent morning after she got home last night. No happy quirks, boisterous laughing, shenanigans. 

Just ‘I’m okay’, slight tipping of the mouth, head in cloud nine and all around sloppy self.

They gave her space until tomorrow morning (if the attitude prevails, hospital it is) and that’s when everything seemed to be fine, okay, no more weird attitudes.

But it lingers there, slipping between the unsaid things, between the times they catch her blank looking, the used to be clean dinner plates having scraps, the way she pushes herself through practice, the way she wears almost suffocating clothes, tensing with accidental brushes or touching, shying away herself.

It’s like there is a ticking bomb and they don’t even know it’s there. It’s sending off alarm bells in there head—like something smelly and it’s so bad you want to get rid of it but you can’t find where.

They know the answer to the mysterious case but there is the unknown fear that's holding them back and they don't know why.


	5. .break my bones (Taenim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taenim witnesses something he can't really explain.

The practice room is open to everyone, Taenim knows this because he frequents there. 

But the music playing and the person dancing inside has him stopping and watching. Nothing has stopped him before, he could just excuse himself in and share the practice room; this usual leads to new friendships being created.

But the way she—Yuri-noona, Taenim recognizes—dances has left Taenim almost mesmerized.

Moving about almost like she’s trying to defeat or steal Hyoyeon’s title and the longer Taenim observes the more he notes like Yuri dances without any particular pattern, moving about wildly like the music’s got her hypnotized. 

Taenim shifts closer and the atmosphere hit him hard and got him blushing brilliant, his heart pounding wildly. Somehow he feels like a pervert, spying on something private as this. 

The atmosphere is vivid and as wild as noona’s dancing—passionate? Taenim tries to find the word for it—a mixture of emotions. And Taenim blushes harder, heart pounding faster when the first thing that came to him when he thinks which feeling stands out best in Yuri’s dancing is: erotism.

And as he watches (observes) longer, Taenim feels the ache, the hurt in the way Yuri dances. It exudes something, as the music thumped from the speakers harder, threatening to join in breaking Yuri’s bones as she herself danced away: it’s not like the way Hyoyeon dances with ease. Yuri dances as if there’s a force to be let out. 

Anger, Taenim would realize later. But as of now, he finds beauty in the way Yuri-noona dances (he knows he shouldn’t because…) like she wants to explode into pieces with beat of the music and at the same time she wants to stay intact but doesn’t know how.


	6. .you sneaky you (Sooyoung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really? Can this get more unfair than it already is?

Sooyoung doesn’t remember when exactly she started feeling jealousy towards Yuri. Only knows that it’s getting harder to hand out ‘good job, work harder’ compliments to Yuri after her start in ‘popularity’, only knows that she also wants a little of the attention Yuri is getting even if sounds greedy.

She straddles the older girl’s waist, looks down on her, mustering all those built up jealousy, pour it out then get it over with. But her hand moves in its accord, as if hypnotized by the position they’re in and the way Yuri smiles _invitingly_ and _expectantly_ up her.

Her fingers roughly brushes over one jacket clad breast and the moan that falls out belongs to her.

Sooyoung doesn’t remember when her jealous shifted (if that’s even possible), changed into a feeling she doesn’t know. Only knows that her fingers are warm but as it presses against the mound between Yuri’s legs, it is warmer. Only knows that she’s touching Yuri and she’s the one moaning instead of Yuri.

 _Unfair_ , Sooyoung pouts as she reaches up her hands up in pure instinct to brush against Yuri’s breast, repeating the action multiple times. Trying to get a reaction from the girl beneath her; Yuri only continues to smile, motionless.


	7. .it's too early to get out (Lee Min Ho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwon Yuri has never heeded anything before, no use starting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda related to the first and second chapter if you want to look at it that way bu--just enjoy

The smoke wafts lazily out of his mouth, the cigarette dangling from the corner of his lips, slowly he pockets his zippo. His dark eyes flickered from his cigarette’s end to Yuri’s face, smoldering; holding her right on her spot.

But Yuri doesn’t back down, doesn’t flinch nor feel nervousness, instead she meets the dark eyes head on with a slight defiant tilt of her chin and blank face.

He chuckles at this, blowing a thick smoke from his mouth as he looked away with a ‘tch’, before looking right back at her. Yuri raises a brow at his _amusement_ before digging for the cash in her pocket and casually throwing it towards him; he catches it with ease, eyeing the thickness of it for a moment before pocketing it in his pocket, he nods at her.

“Your pay… come back tomorrow for it.”

Without another word, Yuri turns to leave only to stop at her tracks with Min Ho’s lazily drawl; she can feel his eyes boring into her back, the smoke of his cigarette wafting towards her as he blows it out of his mouth.

“ _You_ _know_ … you can still get out. While it’s early.”

Yuri stills, shoulders lax even though inside her, she’s tensing and her heart is picking up a jogging pace. She slightly turns her head over her shoulder, raising her brow higher this time.

“You’ll find it _very hard_ , to crawl out once you’re knuckle-deep.” She knows he’s mocking her, knows that they both know she’s already in deep, past knuckle-deep and he’s _mocking_ her. Yuri looks straight back ahead and continues to walk out of that rotten place.

It’s a warning, she knows it.

But Yuri has never heeded anything before. Why should she start now?


	8. .about her (Seohyun, Taeyon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the consequences of seohyun's 'secret' visit in the first chapter.

Seohyun could sense and see the anger rolling off her unnie; thick, hot, palpable.

Taeyon’s brow twitched, her jaw tight, shoulders tense as if carrying the burden of the world ( _again_ ), the silence between them building up, up, and up. Seohyun bracing herself while Taeyon can’t still believe what had happened. _How… how can their maknae do this?_

“ _Why didn’t you tell me?_ ”

Her voice seemed small yet big; booming inside Seohyun’s chest, as if they were directly spoken in her ear with sharp venom, anger… _hatred._ Seohyun inhaled quickly and sharply but held her own; she must be strong, for _unnie_.

“Why? Seohunnie,” the well-constructed and placed anger is cracking, Taeyon is about to break: eyes glassy, mouth trembling, the tension being pulled tauter than ever and Seohyun feel the backlash of it even before Taeyon’s palm cracking against her cheek registered.

“Why? _Why?_ Why didn’t you tell me, us?”

By now Taeyon is gasping, sobbing, crying and holding unto Seohyun’s shoulders for dear, _dear_ life. Because what Seohyun did, had done, hurts. Betrayal and selfishness.

“ _Why?_ You know how much… _how much…_ ”

Seohyun knows that’s why she holds Taeyon close as she completely breaksdown. Know how all of them want to see _her_ again, and Seohyun keeping silent about her whereabouts is selfish, utterly selfish. Seohyun doesn’t care.


	9. .sleeping beauty (Hyoyeon)

Yuri rubs her knuckles in soothing circles with her thumb, slowly inching forward lest the blonde wakes up. Because, _really,_ Yuri should know better, should know that she shouldn’t be doing this. What if she gets caught? What if she suddenly wakes up and find Yuri rubbing her knuckles, staring at her while she sleeps?

It’s in the middle of the night and really, Yuri knows better than to act on her impulses. But she also knows that this is only opportunity she’ll get to do this and Yuri is a half-fool and coward to wait for another or try to stamp these feelings out.

 So with half-determination and shaky limbs, Yuri leans further into Hyoyeon’s space until her breath brushes the dancing queen’s cheek and her heart is hammering threatening to burst and wake Hyoyeon up. _Oh god, please don’t wake up._

Time seems to slow down as Yuri brushes her lips against Hyoyeon’s. Pulling away quickly as electricity shoots up inside her, her body bounces with how abrupt she lies down on her side, pulling the bed sheet over her head. _Oh god, oh god, please don’t wake up. Please, pleaseplease._

Tomorrow she’ll ask Taeyon for a room switch discreetly before Hyoyeon can.


	10. .your reign over her (Tiffany, Jessica)

_Yuri-ah_ —bodies grinding, music beating out loud. Tiffany smiles her smile at Yuri, raising her arms far above her head; Yuri follows her lead willingly, brazenly moving her body in slow sways.

The club is dark but Tiffany can see Jessica’s piercing eyes from the dance floor to the bar stool, her smiles widen, eyes disappearing with pure mirth—her teeth sparkles in the darkly lit space tauntingly at the ice queen.

She pulls Yuri close to her, gripping the small waist and smiling encouragingly when Yuri hesitates, unsure what to do next. She throws an arm over Yuri’s shoulder, running her fingers lazily through the silky hair and slowly they resume their swaying.

Tiffany is hyperaware of Jessica’s body joining them, sandwiching Yuri. Her fingers dug into Yuri’s hip, eyes dangerously flashing at Jessica who was skimming her fingers along Yuri’s back to her other hip, digging her fingers also.

It was a matter of who held the leash tighter.


	11. .dagger (Donghae)

In the _first_ world, she was the destined to kill her love.

Donghae faces him, insides shaking, hands trembling with _dread, dread, dread_ —she swallows thickly, eyes wide as she stares imploringly into the heavy smoked eyes of Yuri.

Yuri leans forward, hands smooth and gentle as it reaches for Donghae’s face. Donghae swallows again; she can feel the painful thud of her heart against her chest, the burst of electricity beneath her skin as Yuri touches her cheeks, smoked eyes staring deep into her soul. He speaks the _horrendous_ words as if it was the most beautiful song there is:

_“You will be the one to kill me, Donghae,”_

And Donghae hates it, she cries helplessly, grieving and grieving a thousand as Yuri curls her palm with his own, securing the golden dagger in her trembling grip.

Donghae wants to say: _I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t_. And kiss Yuri but she _can’t_.

In the second, Yuri is destined to kill the Queen.

He does it efficiently without hesitation, face blank as he drives the _same_ dagger straight into Donghae’s heart.

Donghae touches his face, soft and gentle like how she remembers Yuri doing it to her once upon a time. _Is your stuttering, my Yuri?_ Yuri drives the dagger deeper, blood blooming on Donghae’s pristine robes like flowers— _are your hands trembling like mine once did?_ Yuri twists the dagger.

_Will you grieve me a thousand like I did for you?_

Yuri eases her down, cradling her and Donghae stares deep into his eyes, she can feel the weight of Yuri’s hand on her chest.

_Is your heart stuttering with mine?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case, you haven't caught on. genderswap


End file.
